Finding Hope
by narusakuh8tr43
Summary: Korra receives a strange vision after Aang Memorial Island, and plans to seek out the mysterious figure that calls to her. What will she find, and how will whatever she does find help her? Rated T for mild violence, and rough language. Pairing is Naruto/Korra
1. Prologue

Hello reader's! So I finished watching the LOK first season, and I have to say, that it was simply awe-inspiring. I geeked out for a bit (yes, 'geeked') and fell in love with the story all over again.

I have also been reading the other stories that were posted in this category, and I felt inspired to write my own version. I apologize if the characters seem a little OOC, but I don't have a very grip on them yet, so review and tell me how I could improve.

I do not own Naruto or Legend of Korra

* * *

Korra looked at the figure in terror, as the masked leader of the Equalists approached her restrained form as if he were a god about to pass divine judgment. His voice even sounded like an angry deity. "I have accepted your invitation, Avatar."

Amon's eyes seemed to revel with glee at her fear, knowing that he could take her bending anytime he wished, and there would be absolutely _nothing,_ she could do about it. He pondered as he approached her with a strolling pace, about how he often did this to other benders, loving the way they squirmed in defiance, trying so desperately to put up at least a little defense before he purged them of their impurity. "Frightened, Avatar?" he asked, then continued before he could answer. "Wait don't answer, of course you are, now that your _this,"_ Amon put his masked face, and hand near Korra's face, causing her to squirm even harder, trying to keep away from his hand. "_Close,_ to being cleansed. And the best part? No one would hear you scream."

Korra's senses were screaming at her to get away from the monster before her, but try as she might, she just couldn't make herself _move!_ His hand drew closer, and she closed her eyes, trying to convince herself that this was not real, that she was back on Air Temple Island, in bed at this hour, and that she would wake up at any second.

The next sensation, was his hand on her facem but not where it should have been. Korra dared to open her eyes, and saw Amon still there, but his hand was under her jaw, forcing her to look into his dark eyes. Amon then spoke. "Unfortunately, your untimely demise would only serve as a martyr for the benders of the world to rise up against me, and war would ensue.

"Having your bending taken so soon in this game, wouldn't serve me in the long run."

Korra felt both confusion and relief; relief that she was safe for now, and confusion as to why Amon couldn't take away her bending anyway. Her confusion was quickly quenched when his voice again, dominated the din. "But make no mistake Avatar," Korra could practically hear the cruel smirk that was surely on her face as he spoke. "When I have cleansed the rest of the world, I will come for you last. You can run, you can hide, but I _will _find you, and then you will get your battle."

He brought his face to her ear, and spoke in barely above a whisper, but to Korra, it sounded very much like the end of the world. "And when that time comes, _I __will destroy you!__"_

Korra was about to cry at the helplessness of her situation, she _hated _this feeling of inevitable doom, and having nothing to stop it. Amon stood up, and with a quick jab to her carotid artery, she was out like a light.

*Dreamscape*

_Korra opened her eyes to a dark cave opening that didn't seem natural, but carved out. The scene quickly flashed to inside of the cave with a three branching archways and a sense of foreboding in the room. _

_Then, she found herself inside one of the three tunnels, and in front of a gigantic door that had strange symbols on it, like the characters of an archaic language. The door opened, and inside was pitch darkness. Suddenly, a pair of eyes, the color of blood with slits for pupils loomed from the darkness, and a voice spoke to her. "**FIND ME**!"_

_Korra felt a tug around her waist, was pulled right out of the vision until she looked down at a mountain range, one that seemed vaguely familiar. and she fell into another one._

(A/N: Ensue the visions from episode 4 "A Voice in the Night" because I don't feel like writing that one, don't like it? Too bad)

xxx The next day xxx

Korra laid in her bed, thinking over last night's events. They definitely were a game changer for her, not too mention properly putting into perspective, the seriousness of the conflict. As she was now; Korra knew that she would not be able to stop Amon, if he decided to try to take her bending.

Korra knew that she had to be ready, and in order to do that, she would need to master Air-bending, soon.

But that vision, the one before she saw Aang. Korra couldn't make heads or tails of it, what did it mean 'find me'? Deciding that there was only one way of finding out, she got out of bed and went to the dining area of the temple, where she knew her target would be at this time.

Little did she know that Korra wasn't the only one who was contemplating last night's events. Tenzin was thinking about how Amon could have gotten on the island completely undetected, but he wasn't coming up with any answers.

And then there was Korra, when he found her, the poor girl was lying on the floor, out cold, and he feared the worst. He was reassured once Korra confirmed that Amon had not yet taken away her bending, but it was clear that he had left a significant impression on the young Avatar.

Tenzin looked up from the newspaper that he was pretending to read at the sound of the door to the dining area opening. He wasn't surprised to see Korra step through the threshold, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. He would have expected her to barricade herself in her room for a few days before coming to one of her friends. Nevertheless, he would help her as best he could. Putting on a small smile he greeted the young Avatar. "Good morning, Korra,"

Korra managed a small smile in return, though it was strained. "Good morning, sifu Tenzin."

Tenzin raised an eyebrow at that. Korra, showing respect? To him, of all people. This was clearly more serious than he thought. "Tenzin I need your advice."

Tenzin set his eyes with a contemplative look, he folded the paper and set it on the table next to his untouched breakfast. Once he gave Korra the signal that he had her undivided attention, she went on. She cleared her throat which had suddenly become dry as sand. "After Amon knocked me out, I… saw things. They seemed like dreams, but they were too… realistic, I guess?"

Her opening statement immediately had Tenzin interested in the direction of the conversation. "If these seem too real to be just dreams, it may be possible that you were having visions. Did you see anyone that looked even vaguely familiar?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I saw Aang, but it's not that. Before I saw stuff that somehow related to Aang, I saw… something else."

Tenzin appeared thoughtful. "Oh? Tell me more about this vision. Didi it seem more separate in that it seemed totally unrelated? Tell me what it is exactly that you saw."

Korra took a deep breath and shakily replied. "O-ok. Yes, it felt even more different from my vision of Aang, It felt like someone was trying to tell me something.

"I saw a cave, hidden in a range of mountains. It seemed man-made, and inside were three passage ways. They all seemed to go different ways," Korra took another breath. "The next thing I saw was a door. It was big, made from stone, and had weird symbols drawn on it. Suddenly, it opened, and there didn't seem to be anything in it at first, but then…"

"…But then?" Tenzin encouraged.

Korra swallowed. "I saw a pair of eyes peering from the darkness. They were red, like blood, with cat-like slits for pupils. Then, I heard a voice. I couldn't tell who said it, but it said, 'find me'."

Korra chanced a look at her mentor to see if he could understand the vision. Tenzin appeared to be in deep thought, and seemingly looking through her at something else. A thoughtful frown appeared on his face, and silence reigned for a few moments.

"Well?" Korra asked, a hint of panic present in her voice. "What do you think it means?"

"Hmmm," Tenzin replied, then turned to face her directly. "Korra, it may be possible that you simply dreamt this place up, but you do sound troubled. If I had to give you my best guess, as I have never experienced a vision, like you can, I would say that someone else, aside from Aang, is also trying to contact you. These ranges of mountains, did they seem familiar at all?"

Korra shook her head in the negative. Tenzin nodded, as if he had expected that answer. "What of the figure in the shadows, did you see anything else?"

Again, Korra shook her head. "No, I only saw his eyes."

Tenzin considered for a moment, and then asked. "Tell me about them, how did they appear? Not the shape, or color, but was there anything in them?"

Korra was about to shake her head no, but then thought about it. "I think so, the eyes appeared to be angry, but also sad. The worst part was that it seemed that they were directed inward. There was suffering, and deep regret. It was sad, pitiful."

Silence took over again. Tenzin and Korra both pondered over her words. The young Avatar broke the ice first. "So… what do you think I should do, Tenzin?"

Tenzin considered his words carefully. "I honestly don't know what to say, except that we should probably meditate on these visions. Perhaps, spirits willing, we will be able to learn a little more about this place and… figure, you saw."

Korra frowned. Tenzin knew that she wasn't great with patience, that and meditation wasn't her strong suit. Even so, they had no way of knowing just _where_ this mountain range was, thus she couldn't really see any reason to dispute Tenzin's logic, other than her distaste. Nodding, they both got up from the table, and left to go the gazebo that was used for meditation.

"Relax, Korra, allow your mind to freely wander, do not let even Amon distract you from the answer you seek."

Korra was frowning in concentration, but loosened her shoulders. She had been trying to meditate for the past few hours, with Tenzin watching over her. They were missing her scheduled Air-bending practice, but honestly, neither were very much concerned with that than her vision.

Tenzin spoke clearly, but calmly, and quietly. "Clear your mind of all distractions, embrace the emptiness, and allow the energy of the spirit world to fill you up, and gift you with that you seek.

Korra was grateful for the guidance, she was trying to find the familiar pull, but it wasn't there. "Remember Korra, there is nothing to do, the knowledge will act as a scared animal if you pursue it, allow it to come to you by doing nothing."

The Young Avatar rolled her eyes, what did he think she was trying to do, she was being as patient as she could be, but the girl couldn't feel anything.

Opening her eyes she was about to tell Tenzin that she couldn't feel anything, only to quickly realize that she was no longer in any place that was recognizable.

Except for the cave, When Korra spotted it, she made to enter it. Her advances were stopped by some kind of barrier, however, and she could not press further.

Doing the only thing she could think of she called out. "Hello! Is anyone there?"

She waited for a minute or two, straining to hear any response. She was about to give up when she heard a familiar voice, much more quiet than last time, and softer. "Find me…"

She whirled around, trying to see who had spoken to her. "Who's there! Come on out and show yourself!"

"_find me_…"

The voice was growing quieter, and Korra decided she wasn't going to get anymore than that, so she decided to look for some kind of land mark. Unfortunately, it quickly became apparent that there was nothing that stood out. Someone obviously didn't want this place found. She thought about it, then decided to ask "How do I find you? Show me the way."

Unlike the last times, the effect was immediate and noticeable. Korra heard the wind kick up, and leaves began to fall from the trees. But it didn't stop there, the earth before her feet began to shift, and as though someone were using a stick to draw, lines began to form, interweaving until Korra recognized it as a map of the world. In the largest continent that was surely the Earth Kingdom, a tiny leaf fell on a specific point. Words began to form near the leaf and they spelled…

"Republic City? That's where you are?" Korra asked.

As soon as the words left her lips, more lines began to form, making the shape of mountains. Some distance that was a two day travel from Republic City, a second leaf fell in the middle of the mountains. The words formed next to it, left no doubt in the young Avatar's mind that this was wherever this was. 'Find me'

Korra barely had a chance to memorize the location before the wind began to kick up even more fiercely, and leaves of all sizes obscured her vision. Korra exclaimed in shock and fright, and tried to get out of the swirl of leaves, but to no avail.

She closed her eyes and tried to fight off their grip. As quickly the wind had come, it was gone. She didn't feel any leaves, and almost jumped when Tenzin's voice suddenly intruded. "-your breath, Korra, your not doing it right. Korra?"

Korra gasped, a fresh breath of air, she felt as if she had taken a dip and hadn't come up for air. She opened her eyes to see Tenzin looking at her with mild concern. "Are you alright, Korra?"

The girl took a few calming breaths before replying. "I think it worked!"

Tenzin froze, then lifted both his eyebrows. "What? You mean you established a connection with out telling me?"

"Hey it's not like I had warning," Korra retorted. "One minute I'm hearing you talk to me, and the next, I'm back where the vision took me."

"What!" Tenzin exclaimed. "Did you find out where this place is?"

Korra didn't reply, she only got up from her sitting position and wordlessly left to Tenzin's office, her teacher quickly following behind."

Once inside, Korra asked to see a map of the Earth Kingdom. Tenzin wordlessly got one and laid it out over his desk. Korra immediately found the spot that she saw in her vision. "Here!" she said pointing to the spot.

Tenzin looked at where she was pointing, and paled. "K-korra, do you realize where that is!"

"Uhh, no?" Korra replied sheepishly.

Tenzin stood up to his full height. "That place is said to be cursed. It is said that any who go there… They never return, Korra."

Korra's eyes widened at this, and she looked at the spot her finger was on, the mountain range matched what she saw, so she was not mistaken. The name emblazoned above them however, was far from reassuring, and only served to confirm Tenzin's warning.

"The Mountains of Everlasting Sorrow…"

* * *

Alright, let me know how I did, I will accept only **constructive** criticism!

Other than that, go nuts.

Good night all.


	2. The Escape

Hello all, thanks for taking the time to read my newest story, I'm glad that I got such nice reviews, even if it wasn't a truck-full ton of reviews, it's still nice to hear that someone likes it.

With out further ado,

let's continue!

I do not own Naruto or Legend of Korra

* * *

Tenzin had pretty much shut down all discussion of the topic when Korra insisted that she go anyway, claiming that it was much too dangerous for her, or anyone for that matter, to go even near that place.

Life returned to normal over the next few days, except that Korra would ambush Tenzin and try to get him to allow her to go, but at every turn, he would refuse to let her out of his sight, even going so far as to post guards outside her window, just to make sure that she didn't try to disobey him again and sneak off.

The reason Korra pestered her mentor so much was because ever since she had that vision, it didn't just stay in her head in her waking moments, it also started to invade her dreams, each time with more intensity. She hadn't told Tenzin because he would simply use it against her, saying she was thinking about it too much.

"It's so unfair!" Korra complained to her friends and teammates, Mako, and Bolin. "He won't let me go to this place just because the place is supposedly cursed or something."

"Well, he's not exactly wrong Korra," Mako said. "I heard about this one time a few years ago, an engineering company was trying to build a railroad through those mountains, but the workers started to disappear as soon as they entered."

"Yeah, Yeah!" Bolin jumped in. "The stories go that those guys were either never seen again, or came back as raving lunatics, killing everyone in sight, and had to be executed."

"Really?" Korra said. "Sounds like a pretty tall tale to me."

Both of them looked at her as if she had just grown two extra heads. Bolin got in the first word before Mako. "It's no joke, Korra, the company eventually stopped because of all the bad publicity, but the bad luck didn't stop there."

Mako continued on as Bolin paused for breath. "The company ran into hard times, wages were at an all time low, and workers were filing lawsuits for various things, such as the low wages.

"Eventually, the company was shut down, and the next day, people were just waking up when they saw that the former president of the company had hung himself in the middle of the square."

Korra's eyes widened. "Whoa, and all because they were trying to make a shortcut?"

"Yep," Bolin said. "A few other companies attempted the same thing, and they all ended the same way."

Mako cut in. "Eventually, everybody got the point, that place reeked with bad luck, and to this day, has even managed to avoid conversation, for fear that something bad would happen."

Korra looked down at the food she was eating, thinking carefully. She looked up with a determined gleam in her eye. "I don't care if those guys didn't make it. Maybe there's a rational explanation for all this."

Mako shook his head. "There isn't, Korra," He looked at her with concern in his eye. "Explorers and Shamans, alike have gone there, thinking the exact thing you are, but they were never seen again."

Bolin decided to cut in then. "Weirdly enough though, with every explorer that went in. the only thing that _would _come out, was a map, seemingly drawn in their writing, and every time, the maps got more detailed. That's why there's a depiction of what the inside looks like, on the world map."

"Well, yeah, but answer me this," Korra said. "Were any of them called to the place, or did they go of their own accord?"

Mako and Bolin were both about to reply, but something stopped them. They were both silent, until Mako spoke first. "Well, no, nobody was ever called there."

Korra took on a victorious smirk. "Then maybe that's what makes all the difference, they weren't invited in!"

Mako appeared unconvinced. "Just because they may or may not have been _invited_, doesn't mean that that was the reason why all along. But even so, that place is dangerous, Korra, no one would envy you if you went there."

Bolin on the other hand, was siding with Korra. "Aw, don't be such a sourpuss, bro. Korra's thoughts are just as plausible as the next one, but it hasn't been tested."

"Look guys, maybe I'm wrong, but I think I _should _go, I haven't told Tenzin this, but that place has crawled into my dreams, each time the call is more urgent, and intense," Korra said, raising the eyebrows of her two friends. "I think the only way I will be able to stop them is if I really do find whoever is calling me to that place. I've at least got to try, right?"

Mako sighed. "If it's really bothering you that much, Korra, then maybe you should go, But I don't think we could join you on this one."

Korra looked shocked. "What? Why?"

Bolin nodded his head in assent. "If it's only you that was called, then maybe, it should only be you that goes. We're not trying to sound cold-hearted here, but it may be better if we sit this one out."

"Besides," Mako said. "Someone, besides Tenzin has to cover for you while you're gone."

Korra smiled, touched by their caring. "Thanks guys, I wish you could come with me, but you're right, it may only lead you to danger."

Bolin smiled, and Mako smirked. "No problem. Now, we need to find a way to get you out of here. And soon."

Korra nodded. "I think I have an idea, here's what we're going to do…"

xxx Later that night xxx

The guards outside Korra's window were extremely bored, they couldn't even understand why Tenzin had ordered them up here, only that she might try to get off the Island without permission. They didn't know why she would, but they trusted the Air-bending Master's judgment.

The nights had started to blend together, however, and now they wanted nothing than to have something to happen. A band of Equalists would be almost welcome right now.

Just as that thought crossed their thoughts, they were attacked by two masked figures, wearing Equalist attire. Once the two guards were out, the two assailants released their hold them and allowed them to drop to the ground. The leaner of the two walked up to the window and tapped on it in a rhythm-metic manner. The window opened, and Korra walked out with a large travel pack strapped to her back.

"Thanks guys," She said to the two, who had taken off the masks to reveal themselves as Mako and Bolin. "I promise that I'll come back before you know it."

"I'll be perfectly happy to see you come back, period Korra." Mako said in a no-nonsense voice. His face softened. "Good luck."

"We'll be rooting for you, Korra," Bolin said, sure that they would see her again. "See you soon."

Korra nodded. She then went off to search for her animal guide, Naga.

Korra found her at the stables, Where she normally was anyway. Korra whispered to her "Hey girl, ready for another adventure?"

Naga sniffed, gave a determined growl, showing she was more than ready. Korra climbed on her, and snapped the reins quietly. The two quickly left Air-Temple Island with only two any the wiser. But once they were a good distance, they heard the alarm bells sounding from the island, Korra bent the water in order to put more speed, and distance between them and the island.

Tenzin was not happy. He had just settled down for the night, when suddenly the guards that he had posted outside Korra's window rushed into his room, saying that Equalists had kidnapped Korra. He was up in a flash, demanding if they had caught any of them, to which they confirmed.

He went to the room they were being kept in, and found them bound at the waist, masks on, with their hands tied behind them. "Let's have a look at you, shall we? Then you can tell us where you are taking Korra."

He reached out and took hold of both their masks, and pulled. Tenzin's face went from angry, to shocked, to furious.

"You two!" he nearly yelled. Before him were not two non-benders, but her friends, Mako and Bolin. "Where is Korra! What is the meaning of this!"

"I'd think it would be obvious, Tenzin," Mako said. "We're stalling you so that Korra can answer the call that has been invading both her waking moments, and her dreams."

Tenzin's face lost all color. "No… she didn't! I expressly told her that she was forbidden from going there, and what do you mean 'invading her dreams?' She would have told me if they were. "

"Not if you could have used it against her," Bolin said. "She told us both what happened. Sure, the Mountains of Everlasting Sorrow are dangerous, but something happened to Korra that didn't happen to anyone else, She was called there, something no one else can attest to."

Be that as it may," Tenzin retorted. "There is still the fact that no one knows just what is inside those mountains."

"But you're also forgetting one fact, Tenzin," Mako said. "Korra is the Avatar, and thus, must preserve the balance in both the real world and the spiritual world. If someone or something calls for her aid, she is under an obligation to help however she can."

"I… She- Ah, Sh-she's still a young girl, and in training no less!" Tenzin replied with faltering strength. "She's no ready for this."

"That's not for you decide," Bolin said. "It's Korra's decision, and she's chosen to help. So just let her!"

Tenzin grumbled. He was supposed to be watching over Korra, not letting her go wherever she wished on a whim

"Let her go dear."

Tenzin turned to see his wife, Pema standing in the doorway. She looked tired, but her eyes were full of unshakeable determination. "Pema, you should be in bed-"

"And you should learn to have a little more faith in your pupil," Pema replied coolly. "Yes she is young, yes, she is inexperienced, but so were you at one point, and I'm very sure Aang let you make your mistakes, Let Korra make hers.

"As she is the Avatar, I have full confidence she will return, alive and well. You should too."

"Pema… You too?" Tenzin questioned weakly. He knew that he wasn't going to win this argument the moment she stepped into the room and opened her mouth, but he couldn't help but worry for Korra's safety. She was his responsibility, dammit! A new voice, this one much older and wiser, sealed the deal.

"Let her go, Tenzin, the spirits will guide and watch over her, and so will Aang." Katara stepped into the room, voice full of wisdom, and knowledge, and warmth. Tenzin was officially cowed.

Sighing, he said quietly. "Hello mother," sounding slightly abashed.

Katara smiled. "Tenzin, I have watched Korra grow from the little girl she was into the young woman she is today, just like I did you. Have some faith in her, and trust her previous incarnates to guide her, especially your father."

Tenzin sighed, and conceded "Very well, I'll let her do this, Spirits guide her, nonetheless."

"Uhh, this is great and all, pleasure to meet you by the way, Pema, Master Katara," Bolin piped up. "But can someone _please _untie us, I need to use the little boys room!"

Mako sighed. "You and your weak bladder."

xxx Two Days Later xxx

"Wow…" was all Korra could manage, as she gazed at the monstrous pillars of rock that dominated the area and were called The Mountains of Everlasting Sorrow. "Look at them, Naga, aren't they magnificent? And they look so forbidding looking too!"

Naga grunted, but didn't really watch the mountains, preferring to keep her eyes in front, in case any threats jumped out from the foliage that lined the base of the mountains.

"They're so _huge!_ I wonder just how tall they are." Korra wondered aloud. "If only the guys could see this- hey what do you think you're doing, Naga?"

Korra's outburst was because Naga had reared up on its hind legs, and was starting to scamper the way they came. It took Korra a few minutes to calm her down, but she eventually did. "What's the matter with you, girl, did a fire ferret scare you?"

Naga whined, and Korra grew worried. Her polar-bear dog did a lot of odd things, but she didn't _whine_. Something wasn't right here.

"Is there something out there, Naga?" she asked quietly, her senses on high alert. "Do you smell anything?"

Naga remained silent, but she was tensed, as if ready to bolt at the smallest sound. Her ears were perked, listening for a sound.

Korra also chose silence, and stretched her senses out. She didn't hear anything, but she suddenly got the feeling that they were being watched. And it wasn't a good kind. It was as if a predator was watching its prey, deciding the best way to catch it and kill.

Out of the foliage, a large blur flew out, making a beeline right for them! Korra cried out in shock, and bent a wall of earth sprout in front of them, trying to catch the enemy unawares. The thing, what ever it was, leapt to the side to avoid the rock wall, but didn't stop its quick advance.

Korra made more walls form, trying to catch their agile adversary off guard. It leaped right over them however, and launched right for her.

Korra couldn't do anything except watch as the thing tackled her right off Naga's back, and onto the ground. Only then did Korra get a good look at her attacker, and saw it to be a….

* * *

Ok, let me know what you think, and I'll get cracking on the next chapter.

As always, reviews are highly appreciated, and constructive criticism too.

Until next time!


	3. Arrival

Wow, I got a ton more reivews than I thought I would, I knew that some people liked it, but I didn't expect, _that _many reivews so quickly... uh, Thanks?

Anywho, the cliffhanger? To be honest, I was expecting to go a little further, but I acted on an impulse. Don't expect it to become a regular thing though.

If it does however, it is purely by accident.

Secondly, I've had some people talking about an 'average length of a chapter'. I'm here to say that around 2 to 3,000 words _is _my average for a chapter. so suck it up. However, I will try to lengthen the chaps a bit, just to make you guys happy.

Now, Let's continue

I don't own Naruto, or Legend of Korra.

* * *

"A- a giant… Frog!"

Korra was absolutely dumbstruck, and would have also been amazed if she weren't also terrified. The amphibian on top of her was orange, with black surrounding its yellow-tinted eyes and coming around to its front like grabbing claws. It also wore a blue short jacket that was open in the front. Korra wondered if this frog was a man-eater, either way, she really hoped it wasn't. The frog seemed to twist its face and opened it's face.

'_It's really going to eat meet isn't it? What a cruel irony.' _So imagine her surprise when it moved its mouth and _words, __words, _were coming out of its mouth.

"How dare you!" it said, its voice deep, clearly masculine, and not to mention pissed as all hell. "I ambush you and _that, _comes out your mouth! I mean seriously, I know we look similar and all, but come on!"

Korra was cowed into silence with this marvel. This _thing_ could _**talk!**_ What next? Naga breaking out into a routine tap-dance on her hind legs? The frog spoke again, sounding more than a little offended. "How dare you, come in here, invade my home, and call me a _frog_! How stupid are you!"

Korra finally managed to remember how her own mouth worked and stuttered out. "Wh-what are you th-then?"

If anything, this only made the amphibian looked even madder. "Isn't it obvious, little girl! A _toad, _I'm a god-damn _**toad**_!" He shouted, slamming a fist right next to her head, cracking the earth around it, including under her head, causing it to sink a little.

The now identified toad took a few deep breaths, and then got off of her, but Korra didn't get up due to the toad then immediately pointed a sword at her chest. "Now, we have your strange beast of burden," he said, pointing in Naga's direction, which the Avatar looked to see two more toads fixing a muzzle over her face. "And we have no problem killing an intruder, so you better have a _very_ good reason to be invading our home.

Korra knew she was in a bind. Normally, this was the point that she would fight back and insult the overgrown toad until she couldn't stand any longer, but that would be fairly counter-productive, so she decided to use civilized words, and not insults.

"I-, I was called to this place in the mountains, I had a vision about it."

The toad appeared amused, but unconvinced. "Oh yeah? And what did this 'vision' as you say, tell you? That there are untold riches? Some ancient power waiting for your command? We've heard it all, ya little snot, so at least try to be original before you die."

Korra silently prayed to whatever spirits that were watching her for protection. "Nothing of that sort, I heard a voice, and it told me to 'find it', whatever it is that wants to be found."

Korra looked at the toad threatening her life. Said toad barely concealed a look of shock, but his eye did twitch. Quicker than a flash, Korra was being held up in the air by her throat, in a tight, but not choking grip. The toad was regarding her with a look that said 'I'll kill you if you lie.' "What did you see in your _vision_?" he asked in a threatening, almost desperate voice.

Korra swallowed her fear starting to get the better of her. "A cave, hidden in these mountains. Inside were three passageways, down one of them, a door with odd markings. And behind it, nothing but black. Then a pair of eyes opened and looked at me," She then pleaded. "Please, that's all I have to go on, besides that fact that it's here!"

The toad brought the stricken girl close. "What did the eyes look like?"

When Korra did not answer immediately, she suddenly felt as if a massive pressure were closing in around her, making her feel enclosed and wanting nothing more than to escape this feeling. Answering quickly, she said. "Red as blood, with slits for pupils."

The toad's eyes narrowed and he squeezed on her throat, cutting off her air supply. Korra began to choke and tried to break the toad's strong grip, but to no avail. The toad spoke in a low voice. "The great Toad Sage will know if you speak the truth."

With that, he flipped the sword in his hand and slammed the pommel against the young Avatars head, causing her to lose consciousness.

Xxx Later xxx

Korra moaned as she regained consciousness. '_Oh, my head. That toad couldn't have just dragged me to wherever it is we're going?'_

It soon occurred to Korra that she was no longer in the same place that she and Naga were ambushed. Instead of being near the entrance to the range, she seemed to be deep in the mountains.

"You're awake…"

Korra whipped her head around at the toad that had captured her. Now that her wits had come back a bit, she noticed that she was surrounded by even more toads. Each were different looking, but they were all armed to the teeth, and all weapons were trained on her, some holding bows, others spears, and even more were holding swords, all ready to take a piece of her if she made one wrong move.

'_I can't tell if Mako and Bolin's staying behind was a good thing, or not anymore.' _Korra mentally complained. On one hand, Mako and Bolin could easily be dead by now, but on another, they could be with her right now, and helping her escape. A grunt from the orange toad had her looking at him, waiting for him to speak, albeit impatiently.

"So, I assume that since you know just what kind of a _bind_ you're in, you'll stay where you are?" the toad said, emphasizing the word 'bind' for some reason. Korra then realized that she was indeed, bound to a stake. '_Just great,' _she thought. _'Not only can these things talk, they apparently have a sense of humor. Could my day possibly get any worse?"_

"So, this is the one that claims she saw _him_?" an old, croaky voice called out. Korra looked around, trying to figure out which of the overgrown amphibians had talked.

"Yeah, pa. This is her; she claims she saw his eyes, and his call for freedom." The orange toad replied, and the two beside him, who Korra recognized as the ones that captured Naga. She was still trying to find out who had spoken when a small hand appeared in her field of vision. Following the extended hand down its arm, she came across another toad, this one considerably smaller, but still larger than most normal toads. Its skin was green, and wore a black cloak. The strange thing about it was that it had a beard. '_Just what kind of world did I enter and when did I leave the world that made sense…'_

The toad opened its mouth and spoke in that same old voice. "Hmm, she doesn't look like a shaman, but maybe she's in training? No matter, point is, you claim to have seen a friend of ours in a vision. I want to know what you saw, just for clarity's sake."

And For the third time in a week, Korra recounted just what she saw in her vision. The toad did not interrupt, only listened patiently. When she was finished, the old toad crossed its arms and adopted a look of deep thought. After a minute or two, the small toad looked at Korra with a gleam in his eye. "Well, only one to tell if you really are the one destined to free _him_…"

Korra was fed up with their avoiding the subject in question. "Just who is-,"

"TO THE GREAT TOAD SAGE!" The small toad yelled impressively. The other gathered toads shouted in assent, and the orange one went up to her and cut her bonds, minus the ones locking her wrists together.

They marched her to a great big stone building, amidst growing giant mushrooms, and water fountains. The eventually stopped before an absolutely gargantuan toad, that was red, and like the orange toad guiding the young Avatar, wore a blue open jacket. The toad was smoking through a pipe, eyes closed, but it definitely was still awake. Probably relaxing. The huge toad opened its eyes to observe the crowd that was gathered. His eyes traveled the crowd until they came to rest on Korra.

"Hmmm, So, another human wanders haplessly into our home, claiming to have seen _him_ this time? How am I doing so far, pa?" The toad rumbled, its voice like granite rubbing together.

The small toad that led the group nodded. "You've got it, Bunta-chan. Now, Great Toad Sage, we ask you to see into this one, and tell us if she is the one! I don't got all eternity ya know!"

"Bunta-chan?" Korra questioned out loud. "What's that?"

"Quiet!" The orange toad beside her commanded.

"Hmph, Yeah yeah, I know. Keep your cloak on, you old coot." the toad replied, releasing a puff of smoke from his pipe, and ignoring Korra's outburst. "Bring her forward, so I can get a good look at her."

The orange toad tugged on her arm, and lead her to the front of the crowd. The Giant toad leaned down and studied Korra for a bit. "Hmm perhaps, I'll need to consult my mirror ball."

The toad pulled back, and focused on the crystal ball that was before him, waving his hands in front of it, he began to peer into it's center. Silence riegned in the open area as all waited for the Toad sage's judgment.

* * *

Focusing his chakra, Bunta channeled it carefully into the ball in front of him, and watched what appeared.  
He saw a city of advanced technology, filled with the fires of war, there was conflict, even now. He also saw the girl that was also in front of him, sitting in a gazebo, meditating, in a small corner, what went on in her mind played out.

Bunta watched with much interest. And the moment he heard _his _voice, faint as it was, no doubt was left in his mind. She was definitely the one he was waiting raised his eyes to look at the girl before him. '_I can see it in her eyes, she's a lot like you kid, she's full of untapped potential, and has a great destiny before her. She has that same spirit of determination about her. _

_'Little wonder that she's the one who is chosen to free you. Perhaps she can even help you heal.'_

* * *

Bunta turned his attention to the whole crowd, and spoke with finality. "This one speaks the truth, She is the one that Kami-sama has chosen to free our friend!"

The crowd of toads erupted into a thunderous round of yelling and applause. Even the toad next to Korra joined in the celebration. Korra, on the other hand, was completely lost. Who was 'Kami-sama?' And even more importantly, who was this 'friend,' that everyone kept avoiding talking about directly? Korra was about to ask the toad beside when he brought out his sword and cut her bonds. Korra was then hoisted up in the air and carried closer to the giant frog. "Hey, what are you doing! Put me down? What are you talking about!"

Eventually, with a chortle, she was deposited in front of the giant toad, who was examining her with a grin.

Said Toad raised his hand, and the crowd gradually grew quiet. "I must speak with her alone now, to inform what she must do," Turning to Korra, he said. "Come with me, little girl."

Korra was a little miffed at the comment, but silently complied, better not to anger something that could kill you by just lying down and crushing you with its weight alone. She followed the toad through a door that was behind him, and into a huge chamber. The doors closed behind her and the room was temporarily thrown into darkness. Flames began to burn from sconces placed throughout the room, and it revealed a hall that was bathed in red, at the end of the hall was a pool of water. The Giant toad turned to her and said. "Well, well, and here I was beginning to think that you would never show up."

Korra was nonplussed. They had been expecting her? "I'm sorry," she said. "But I have no idea what it is that you're talking about. I was just answering a call I got in a vision I had."

The giant toad chuckled. "That's what many other people claimed too, but it was always for something material, and therefore, of little real value. You are the first to talk about _him_."

"And that's another thing," Korra said. "Just who is this _him, _that everyone keeps talking about? I've heard nothing about him at all."

"I'm not surprised," he said. "It was wished that the age he represented be forgotten, left behind. But humans often make the mistake of not learning from the past, and are doomed to repeat it, just as the cycle of hatred has been reborn, so has the struggle for peace.

"Even though we have not interacted with the outside world for quite some time, we always have our less conspicuous brothers to keep an eye on outside affairs. We know what's going on just about everywhere, except far up north and down south."

Korra wasn't surprised, these things _were _toads. Overgrown, hugely massive, talking toads, but still toads all the same. No surprise they could use other toads as a means of gaining info. "So, who is he, this friend that you keep talking about, I mean, and while I'm on the topic of identities, who are you?"

The toad rumbled with laughter. "I am known to all the toads around the world as the Great Toad Sage, but you can call me by my name Gamabunta, I like you already, kid. You remind me of my friend, headstrong, with a smart-ass attitude to boot. He is like what you are destined to be, a hero to the people. And his timing to be freed couldn't be better, I feel a change in the world, something stirs, and you're going to need the help of people stronger than even the Earth itself.

"In his own right, the guy's a force of nature. Nearly unstoppable, but time has weakened him, with nothing to do, he has become weaker than he should be."

"Will he regain his strength?" Korra asked. Bunta nodded his head.

"Yeah, but mind you, the progress will be slow, but he is still strong enough to handle a lot of things this world can throw at him."

Korra nodded. So whoever she was supposed to free was immensely strong. Hopefully, he was friendly. Another thought occurred to her. "When I saw his eyes, he seemed… regretful, as if there was something he didn't do. Got any idea what it was?"

Bunta's eyes narrowed, and his face adopted a look of sadness. "Yeah… but that is not for me to say. All I can feel at liberty to say is that a great tragedy befell him, rendering him a shadow of what he once was. He is a broken man, but I also feel that you can help him heal."

Korra felt the atmosphere in the room, and decided to hold the topic for a later time. "Ok, I need to find this guy and free him, got any idea where he is?"

Bunta nodded. "Yeah, follow the feeling of impending doom, His aura, even without his power, still makes you feel like he will chew you up and spit you out. Be wary though, if you catch cold feet, you may end up dying anyway.

"The best I can do to get you started is to head to the west, The sun should be setting by now so just follow that until you feel like you're being watched, then go in the direction you feel it coming from."

Korra shuddered. Any smart person would be trying to get away from it, but she had to go _towards it._ Thanking the Sage, she left the temple, back out into the open air.

The crowd was still there, but it was silent. The orange toad that had captured her hopped up and took her hand and placed a weird looking weapon in it. It appeared to be a knife, but it was pronged and it seemed to be more of a throwing weapon. "You'll need this to get to him, good luck. Name's Gamakichi, by the way. Another thing, you are supposed to do this alone, not even your strange beast may accompany you, don't worry about her though. She will be well looked after."

Korra thanked Gamakichi, then continued towards the west, the crowd parting as she went. Soon, she found herself alone, and out of any signs of settlement.

Xxx a few hours later xxx

The sun had set a while ago, and the moon was already high in the sky. Korra had yet to feel anything, as Bunta said she would, but she knew it was only a matter of time. The night was cool and calm, and the moon provided lots of light to see where she was going. The young Avatar continued her way, despite the nagging that something was wrong, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Korra stopped to take a breather, she had gone quite a distance, and still nothing. While she relaxed, she began to listen to the nightly sounds, only to realize something that should have been painfully obvious.

There was nothing going on, as in there was no sounds, aside from her breathing and shuffling. It was quiet, almost eerily so. Korra tried to recall when she didn't hear any bugs buzzing, or any other small creatures, but she hadn't been paying attention.

This was seeming like another one of those horror stories she often read at night during her training years in the South Pole. The darkness suddenly looming, then Korra felt it, the feeling that she was being watched.

At first, it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once, but Korra did her best to remain calm, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she focused on the feeling. Eventually, she managed to thin out the direction the feeling was coming from, which was to her left.

Getting up, she began to walk in that direction, noticing that it was increasing with every step she took. When it seemed like it couldn't get any worse, she came out from the forest onto gravel, and dry dirt. And she just happened to see the thing that she had been looking for.

The cave was just there, at the foot of the mountain, large and gaping, the feeling of being suffocated began to sink in, it was light, but it made Korra slightly uncomfortable. '_Get it together, Korra, you need to suck it up and just get this over with.'_

With that though in mind, Korra began her trek into the depths of the cave, ready to face any trials that may face her in there.

* * *

Next time, our two heroes will meet next chapter, but will there meeting be on good terms, or will Korra not make it out with her life?

All that on the next chapter stay tuned!

See ya next chapter! I'll try to be quick, but efficient with my next update.


	4. Unknown Reunion

Hey Guys!

Sorry I left you hanging, but would you believe me if I said that I was a little frightened by how well liked this story is? compared to some of my other stories, that is.

Anyway, I also didn't quite know how I was going to give this chapter to you. I liked the way it goes in my head, but it's often better there too, I couldn't describe what I wanted to write, this was kinda tough to do so, I'll be honest.

Anyway, go have fun, read, review, you know the drill.

I don't own Naruto, or Legend of Korra.

* * *

...

….

…..

…..Dark …

…Always dark...never seeing the light.

How fitting for someone like him, and yet ironic. He had always tried to see the light in others.

How fatal that would prove to be a liability, _his _liability, and greatest mistake. Trying to find the light in a person, which had lost it long ago. Consumed by a black, unholy flame. A flame that consumed all traces of light, leaving only the dark cold ashes, before a raging inferno of hate.

And for the past few millennia, that same flame of hatred ate away at his heart.

This flame reacted differently with him, though. The black flame made him hate himself. All because he had been too weak. Too weak, too soft, to raise even a finger against the monster he once called brother. Too weak to protect the people he cared about most.

Too weak to save _**her**_.

Her broken form haunted his waking moments in incarceration, as well as his dreams. He remembered every detail as if it had just happened, seeing the ugly wound that had penetrated her chest, nearly piercing her heart.

He remembered as she was struck, that monster throwing his hand, charged with electricity, slicing through her body. A cruel, victorious, and crazed grin, on his face. Then a frown, as he looked down, wondering why he also seemed in pain.

And saw the bright, blue sphere, forever rotating, sunk halfway into his chest, being pushed in by her hand, swiftly sinking further, until it touched, and tore apart his heart. His red eyes trying to re-imagine reality, but his eyes were incomplete, seeing the other blood as obsolete, when it was half of who he could be.

The monster Threw his head back in a silent scream, and was blown back; his power, and life spent and broken. His eyes, showing fear as death took him, and as the light, no, just his life, and darkness, left him.

But he had no eyes for the fallen monster, only for the one who slew him. Time seemed to slow as he ran to catch her falling form, grabbing her just before she hit the ground in the crater; that was resulted from his own conflict with the monster. He tried to heal her, but she stayed his hand with her own. His eyes meeting hers, as they gazed into each other.

He remembered her softly shaking her head, telling him what his heart and mind already knew, but refused to accept. She spoke softly, just as she always did. "Let me go, my love, I must let go, but we both know that this is not the end. I will find you one day, and we can be together again."

He remembered whispering to her that he would save her, but she softly interrupted. "Don't make that promise, my love. So that you may be spared _that _heart ache."

"I can feel my spirit ready to inhabit another, I can feel myself becoming someone else, but know this, there will be one, who will find you, wherever you will be. I know not when, or where, but she will bear my power, and she will find you."

He had stayed silent, already devising how they would meet again. When his love next spoke, her voice was barely even a whisper. "Know that I will always love you, my Naruto-kun."

She reached up a caressed his cheek, which he leaned into, tears flowing unashamedly down from his eyes. Her eyes closed, her last breath a soft sigh, and her hand fell.

He knew that she was totally beyond saving, but he still wanted to try, her words stayed him though, and he roared in frustration, cursing his weakness. He yelled out her name, so that even the heavens would hear him.

* * *

Those passing days were hard for him to comprehend, much less accept. Knowing that when he woke, she would not be at his side any more. He gave her a funeral, and buried her himself. The day after, he got to work, he carved out a cave in the mountains, setting it with runes that would keep him there, making them so only the one who shared her power might enter, and free him. He explained to the toads what needed to be done; despite their reluctance, they agreed to watch over his cave, warding off any intruders that weren't the one who was destined. The toads that knew hi personally, knew he wasn't thinking straight, but they didn't argue, knowing what anguish he still felt at his loss.

And for the next few millennia, he sat in the prison of his own design, relying on the combined powers of his bloodline, and his 'closest' friend, who was always with him, to stay alive, and not age. During his self-imposed incarceration, he stewed over his shortcomings, his failures, and how he could have done it all differently. Even though he knew he shouldn't, he mourned, not just his lost love, but all his friends, who died serving him, their leader, and defending their home from the monster. It did not deserve to be called by the same name as his dead brother-by-bond.

Then, only a few days ago, not that he knew that, he had long since lost track of time, being in the darkness for so long; he felt something. Something that felt familiar, almost like…

Her.

He swiftly made contact, weak as it was. He knew that his waiting was soon to come to an end. He then slept, waiting for her, the one she spoke of.

It amazed him how much power he had used to sustain himself, he feared that he might actually die if he didn't get out of there soon.

Then, he heard footsteps, from beyond the door, and labored breathing. Whoever it was; was clearly feeling his aura, and they were frightened, but ignored it. They had spine, he then heard something along the lines of metal scraping stone, and a _chink_, meaning that they had the key, and his door would open soon. He kept his eyes closed, so that he might adjust to whatever light may come.

Her heard the door opening, and heard a female grunting with effort as she pushed the door to the side.

He heard her voice, calling him by a name he hadn't heard in a long time. Cautiously, as if she wanted confirmation. And for the first time in millennia, he opened his eyes to examine the young girl before him.

* * *

Korra had little trouble inside the cave, aside from the feeling of impending doom getting worse as she went along. It starting getting so bad, it felt like a heavy weight was being slipped onto her body, threatening to crush her.

She found the three-way room, and tried to decipher which one was the correct path. Korra eventually decided that the feeling would only get worse through one of them, and tried all three. The one on the left proved to be the worst, and thus she continued that way.

By now the feeling was so weighty, she began to breathe heavily, feeling like this, feeling, or aura, or whatever, was crushing her from all sides.

There was a certain point that she stepped over, that not only did the feeling get worse, she began to feel fear again.

To her, it almost felt like this place was bringing her worst nightmares to life. More than once, Korra thought she saw Amon stir from the walls, with Mako and Bolin hanging lifelessly behind them. The thought that she had been too late to stop the mad man nearly had her stop and run the other way. She steeled herself though, telling herself that she was _not _too late.

Finally, she tried to light a flame, it was always dark, but now, it was suffocating her. Unfortunately, the small flame that she could muster only seemed to make the illusions even worse. '_Am I going insane?' _she asked herself. '_Or is there something in here that wants to test my resolve?'_

The darkness seemed to stretch before Korra, lengthening out the cave even more. So imagine her surprise when she bumped into a wall. No, not a wall, it felt odd. Korra backed up and beheld the door from her visions. It was as every bit imposing as her visions had described, but that didn't make her feel any better. She looked for a place that the odd knife that Gamakichi had given her to put in. She eventually found a depression that matched the shape.

Cautiously, she inserted the knife into the slot, and a soft, dim white light burst from the gaps. Then, like she had inserted a key, the click of a lock thundered, and bolts seemed to move from within the stone door. When all the sounds stopped, she gave an experimental nudge. Finding the door easy to open, she pushed on it with her arms with a grunt. The door slid back silently, exposing darkness within.

Korra waited. This was what she had come for. This person, she had finally found again. She could feel the exhilaration at seeing him again...

Wait. Again? Why did she out of nowhere, have the feeling that she knew this enigma, or at least, was familiar with him? She couldn't pinpoint it, but she could feel something along with the feeling. What was it? A word? A Name? That felt right. It was on the tip of her tongue, she could almost recall...

"...Naruto?"

Instantly, two eyes opened and looked at her. She felt frozen, captured and held in place by his gaze. She saw the same blood red eyes, filled with anger, regret, and loss. She couldn't make out anything else, not even his silhouette. The eyes blinked, and when they opened, Korra gasped. His eyes had gone from blood red, to ocean blue. The anger in his eyes disappeared, replaced with wonder, curiosity, and cautious, fragile hope. Korra also noticed that the heavy feeling of death in the air had also disappeared, her flame suddenly very bright, but for some reason, not reaching the figure.

The eyes rose from their previous spot, and she thought he was getting up. This assumption proved well reasoned, as they began to move slowly towards her. A foot, encased in black sandals, crossed the threshold, into the light. Next came a leg, then the other foot and leg, as he took short, measured steps, as if he had forgotten how to walk. His legs were encased in black pants that met his sandals. Her eyes traveled up as more of him was exposed. A coat, red, with black flames at the bottom. A green vest over a black shirt. Arms, covered in the coats sleeves. Finally, his face stepped out of the shadows, and Korra observed the face that seemingly filled in from the shadows.

His face was handsome. Slightly tanned, as if he had been in the sun for a healthy amount of time. His mouth was a straight line of impassiveness, but a smile would brighten the world, she thought, once again wondering how she knew that. Korra looked at his hair amazed by its... uniqueness. Yellow like the sun, and very unruly, spiking all over the place, like he had never used a brush before. His cheeks were adorned with three black lines on each, taking on the appearance of whiskers, and giving him a feral-like visage.

Her eyes traveled back to his, as he continued to walk carefully towards her. It was apparent that while she gave him a once-over, he was doing the same. His eyes met hers, and a feeling of familiarity welled up in her.

He stopped once he was within arm's length. He opened his mouth, as if to speak. He drew a breath, and whispered, his voice cracking from disuse, and his eyes shimmering with recognition of a kind. "You..."

His eyes glazed over, rolling over to the back of his and he fell forward, his energy more than depleted. Korra exclaimed in shock, before rushing forward to catch him. She grunted "What is this guy made of? He's heavy!"

Korra shifted him so that he rested on her back, and she picked up his legs, after slinging his arms over her shoulder. She felt his heart beat, which was strong, but a little rapid. Korra made sure she could handle his weight, before hiking her way out of the cave.

xx Back at the Toad village, a few hours later xx

Naruto groaned. His head seemed like it had been shoved in a vice. He slowly opened his eyes, but quickly closed them, he could tell it was nighttime, but it was still plenty bright to him. He covered his eyelids with his hand to help block out the light to a more comfortable level. Naruto heard a quiet voice, one he hadn't heard in quite a while, but he knew its owner well. "You're up, good to see you again, Naruto."

Naruto smirked. "How long has it been since I left the entire Toad clan on guard duty, Bunta?"

Bunta chuckled. "Long enough that the old toad sage died, and I took his place, bestowing the title of Toad Chief on Gamakichi. Gamatatsu took it in stride, as he usually does. But Kichi's reaction was priceless," The great toad chuckled once more. "The world's changed a lot after you left Naruto. Though, certainly, your wish was granted, nobody remembers the bloody history of the Shinobi.

Naruto grinned. He had hoped that the world would leave its ugly past behind, and look to a new future. He took his hand away from his face, his eyes more accepting of the light beyond his eyelids. "So, I've been found. She really did keep her promise, didn't she? Huh, I can't believe that I actually doubted her, small as it was."

"It would have taken a miracle, little snot, but she pulled it off. That girl is her latest incarnate. She's strong, but brash. Not to mention reckless."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Do you think she knows we know she's listening in on us?"

There was a soft gasp from the door, and Gamabunta opened the door to his room, and lo' and behold, there was Korra, kneeling by the door, seeming to be trying to sneak away. Bunta smirked. "Couldn't wait til morning, huh? Understandable, seeing as _you've_ just met him, and you're curious about who he is.

Naruto tried opening his eyes again. This time, he could open them enough to see, he tried to open fully, and he succeeded. He slowly sat up and looked at the caught girl. She was looking sheepishly at the floor, chuckling nervously, hoping that she wouldn't be in for one of those long speeches about privacy.

"It's alright, no one's going to lecture you or anything," Naruto said. He beckoned her to enter the room, to which she answered nervously. "So, you are the one that she claimed would find me, huh?"

Korra raised an eyebrow. She? "Who is _she?"_

Naruto chuckled. He decided to make a game out of it, just to have fun with her. "_She_ is a noun, indicating a person of the female gender. Also-,"

He was cut off by Bunta, who let out a booming laugh. Korra appeared nonplussed, but she quickly got over the smart-aleck reply. "O-ok? Then who are you?"

Naruto chuckled. "You already know that, my first name at least."

"Naruto," Korra replied. "But just who are you? I've had to sit through entire classes about people who have done extra-ordinary things, even though most of them were Avatars before me-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down Motor Mouth, you might talk your jaw off." Naruto quipped.

Korra frowned. This guy was weird, that was for sure. "Ok, I found you, so what is it that I'm supposed to do next?"

Naruto chuckled, and put on a grin that reminded Korra of a fox. "Now, I help you with your problems, there's not a lot that can stand up to me, never was, and never will be, Because I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" (A/N: Don't hate!)

Korra sweat-dropped. He was weirder than she first thought, but he seemed like he meant it. "Ok, can you air-bend?"

"Hmm?"The blond asked, looking nonplussed at the term. "Air-bend? Is that like jutsu, or manipulating the air around you?"

"The latter, I guess. Since I don't know what this 'jutsu' you're talking about, is."

"Yeah, I know how to 'air-bend' as you call it," Naruto said his confident look back in place. "You must forgive me, we didn't have a term for truly manipulating the elements back then, how ever long that's been, cuz this great lug that's trying to quietly leave the room won't tell me."

Korra whipped her head to Bunta, only to realize he wasn't where he was before. She found him frozen in mid-step, heading in the direction of the door. '_How did he do that?' _She wondered. '_I didn't even hear him.'_

"Just thought I'd give you two some privacy is all," Bunta said. "You know, talk, get to know one another, and so on."

"Hey Pops, have you seen Korra anywhere? I can't find her- Hey! You're up Naruto! And you Korra!" Gamakichi exclaimed as he stepped into the room.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sigh of his old friend. "Gamakichi! It's great to see you again! I heard that you became the new Chief Toad, congratulations!"

"Thanks buddy," the orange toad replied with a smile. "So, when are you planning on leaving, Korra?"

Korra turned to Gamakichi. "I think I should be heading back pretty soon, actually, or I'll be missed, and presumed dead. Where's Naga, by the way?"

"She's in the pen, where we keep the rest of the strange beasts that we find with humans," Gamakichi replied. "I'll go get her if you want."

"Thanks." Korra said.

Gamakichi nodded, and hopped off to get her polar bear-dog. Korra turned to face Naruto again. "I'm going to need to head back to Republic City, I still have stuff that I need to do there."

Naruto waved her off. "No problem. I'll take you and your pet back to this 'Republic City',"

Korra raised a doubtful eye brow and an amused smirk crossed her face as she crossed her arms. "Naga's a bit big, your sure you can carry her?"

Naruto and Gamabunta threw their heads back and laughed in unison, while Korra seemed confused as to what she said was funny. When he calmed down enough, Naruto said. "Who said I was carrying anything? I'll get you back there in a way that only I can!"

* * *

And that does it. What will have happened by the time Naruto and Korra get back to Republic City? How Will they get there? All that and more, next chapter!"

Don't forget to review, and be polite!


	5. One Heck of a Return

Whoo! I'm back y'all! Sorry that I was so late in updating, but life hit me. And so did the lazy nature that summer brings to me every year. I was hoping to be far more active, but what can I do now?

Anyway, now that school is back in session, I might, just might, start working a little more, since I'm already in a more work like state.

Now that My excuses are out of the way, let's get on with it yeah?

Insert disclaimer here

* * *

"And just how are we going to do that?" Korra asked. "Unless you're implying that you can move faster than we can looks like we'll be walking."

Naruto reached behind him and pulled out a Kunai. Korra noticed that this one was identical to the one that she was given, and was about to comment, but a raised hand from the Blond stalled her.

"This kunai, as you may have noticed," Naruto said. "Is similar to the one that you were given. The only difference is that the one you were given was designed to be a key, this one has a different purpose all together."

Flipping the kunai in his hand, Naruto flicked his wrist. Korra barely saw the kunai as it streaked to the opposite wall, twenty meters away, and embedded itself in the stone with a loud clang. Korra was slightly unnerved; she had only ever seen earth benders throw something with that much force. "Okay," She said as she turned back to face him. "But how does that-, Where'd he go?"

When she looked, she saw that Naruto was no longer where he was sitting. Rather, he wasn't in sight all together. "Amazing, isn't it?" She heard from behind her. Korra turned around only to see that Naruto was now standing by the wall where the kunai was, completely relaxed, leaning against the wall. He smirked before continuing. "The speed of this technique that I learned. It was created by my father, and it was this very move that earned him the title "The Yellow Flash."

Korra contemplated her options, if she were to travel the way that she came, she would be in for another two day trip, but this had the potential to shorten her travel time. That is until she thought of something. "Wait, what about Naga?"

Naruto appeared nonplussed, so Bunta filled him in (A/N: Bet you forgot he was even in the room didn't you?) "She means her pet that she brought along with her. As she calls it, it's a polar bear-dog."

"Hey! Naga's not my pet, she's my animal spirit guide!" Korra said heatedly. "She's a partner, not just some exotic pet."

Gamabunta rolled his eyes. "Her spirit guide, whatever, point is, that thing isn't going to go anywhere fast and it might just be a little heavy to lift for you, little snot."

"Well, I think we'll just need to see abou... See about thaaaat..."

Naruto was in the middle of his sentence when he started feeling woozy, and then fell forward, landing face first on the floor. Korra didin't know what came over her, but she felt an intense feeling of concern for the blond, and rushed over to help him up. "Hey! Are you okay!?"

Naruto groaned as he came around from his miniature blackout, he faced Korra. "I think so, but I must be more drained than I thought." He replied, still feeling a little out-of-sorts. "Normally, I'd be able to do that a lot more in order to reach the same level of fatigue."

"Your body is still adjusting to coming out of hibernation." Bunta grumbled. "You won't be able to do half the stuff you normally could for a while, even with your advanced healing. You're far from your previous level kid."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Bunta," Naruto replied in a disheartened manner, slightly frustrated at how time had weakened him. "Sorry Korra, looks like we're leaving the way you came."

They heard a voice behind them. "You may not have to Naruto," they turned around to see Gamakichi, who had returned with Naga, who was fully saddled. "If you're not feeling well, I can always give you guys a ride."

"Wha? how do you_, Ohh, I see what you mean." Naruto said, his face morphing into confusion, but quickly changed to understanding. Turning to face Korra, he grinned. "Hey Korra, you ever ride on a toad's back?"

* * *

xxx Later, outside the temple xxx

"Whoa!" Korra exclaimed as she wondered at the marvel before her.

After she had looked at Naruto like he was crazy and denying the question, Gamakichi gestured for them to follow him and he led them outside. Naruto, still being a little drained, and having lost some of his motor functions, was helped by Korra out of the temple, and into the dawn.

The blond marveled at all the new faces of the toads that were there, some had not been there before, when he had first locked himself away. The crowd parted at Gamakichi's command, who then began going through hand seals. Just as Korra was about to aske what he was doing, A giant puff of smoke enveloped the space around the toad. When the smoke cleared, Kichi was still standing where he was, except he was ten times the size he was before.

At Korra's exclamation, Naga also barked in shock. Naruto chuckled, it was always fun to see that kind of reaction, it never got old. Gamakichi turned to face them and looked down upon them imposingly. His expression softened, and He lowered an open palm. "Climb on," He said, and at Naruto's nod, Korra did so; with Naga following shortly.

Gamakichi raised his hand up to his head where he deposited the three on top of his head. "You might want to brace yourself," Naruto said. "Or else you might fall off."

"Before you go, I have a few things left to say," Gamabunta interrupted. Korra was a bit surprised at seeing the giant Toad Sage at eye level. "First, I sense a change on the horizon, you must be prepared for it, as it does not feel like a good change."

Korra's eyes hardened. Knowing him, Amon was probably planning something in her absence, and he may decide to put it into action at any time. "Second, Korra," The young Avatar focused on the toad, who took on a slightly menacing appearance. "If I ever hear you call any toads, frogs again , I will personally crush you under my foot, got it?"

Korra shivered, and nodded vigorously. She looked over at Naruto, who was giving her an incredulous look. "You called them frogs? You do realize that those two species consider being regarded as the opposite as the highest affront, right?"

"What? I didn't know they were toads at the time," Korra replied hotly. "Not to mention they were attacking me and Naga, so I didn't have time to really look at them."

Naruto shook his head at her, and sighed. "Still shouldn't have done that."

Korra was about to give him a piece of her mind, but was quickly interrupted by Gamakichi. "Hey, you two, let the old man finish!"

Korra stilled her tongue for now, and simply looked toward Bunta, wating for him to finish. "Thank you, Gamakichi. As I was saying. Thirdly, Naruto," He said, making the blond straighten up and listen carefully. "May Kami-sama watch over you, and may you find some happiness, little brat."

Korra looked at the blond, Hoping for a clue as to what that meant. What she saw confused her, the blond twitched, his face giving away the barest traces of loss, pain and suffering. It was all gone in the blink of an eye though, and he put up another foxy grin. "Thanks Bunta, I look forward to seeing you again."

Bunta grunted, but smiled all the same. A voice intruded upon their talk. "HEY! What's going on, has Naruto Left already? I didn't even-"

They turned, and to Korra's shock and Naruto's surprise, another toad, equal in height to Bunta and Kichi, was running up to the crowd. This one was yellow on top, but had a gray underside. "Gamatatsu!?"

Kichi's brother wheeled around to look on top of Kichi's head and spotted the blond. "Hey Naruto! Glad I caught ya before you left!"

"Same here, Tatsu! Wouldn't be the same if you weren't around!"

"Alright, if we're all done with the greetings," Gamakichi interrupted. "Can we go? If we plan on making it before lunch, we should leave now."

Naruto nodded. "Gamakichi's right, we should go."

Turning back to face Gamabunta, the old toad looked at Naruto and the young Avatar, before nodding. "Good luck then, farewell, and may we meet again!"

With a nod from Naruto, Kichi turned in the direction of Republic City. "You might want to hold on, Korra."

What? Whyyyyyy?!" Korra asked, but soon found out why, as from the moment that Gamakichi started to move, she was sliding back, and was barely able to catch herself before she fell off. Naga was also able to steady herself just in time. They heard laughter, and saw Naruto, sitting on Gamakichi's head, firmly in place. "Told ya!" He yelled.

Gamakichi hopped through the pass, all the while Korra was struggling to hold on, Naga having steadied herself and was currently helping her partner do the same.

* * *

xxxx Later, in Republic City xxx

Tenzin was nervous. He knew how long the trip would be, but he hoped that Korra would have come to her senses and come back by now. The next few days following the young Avatars disappearance, reporters had flooded the council hall, questioning where and why she had gone. Had she gotten cold feet? Was she scared? was she tired of being the Avatar already? The news had spread from the guards that were in charge of watching her, and into the city like wildfire. It was the talk of the town. Equalist supporters said that she was nothing but a coward that didn't belong in Republic City.

And during all this, It fell to Tenzin to sort out fact from fiction, all the while avoiding answering where she had gone directly. It was stressing work, and his patience was running thin. "Where could she be?" He asked no one in particular as he paced the almost empty dining room, the only other occupants being Mako, Bolin, Asami, who was a lovely character that had gotten with Mako after she had run him over with her bike, by accident of course, and Pema and Katara.

This was nothing new, he would be pacing irritably for hours on end, muttering questions of his own sanity, along with Korra's, and wondering where she was, what was taking so long, and so on. "Why hasn't she come back yet? What if she's been hurt? Or worse? What if Amon captured her, what if-,"

"Tenzin! That's enough!" He heard an aged voice say sharply. He turned to face his mother, who had a look on her face that showed her own great patience was wearing thin. "We're all worried for Korra, but as it is now, we can do nothing until we hear from her, or the Equalists. Do you think they would keep it quiet if they _had_ captured her? I wouldn't, and neither would you, so sit down, and stop trying to turn your beard gray!"

Tenzin deflated, and sat down quietly next to Pema, who had observed these events with similar amounts of irritation and amusement. She too was growing weary of his henning, and at the same time, she found it highly amusing. "I know Mother, I'm just wondering what's taking her so long. Ever since she received that vision, she had grown obsessed with the Mountains of Everlasting Sorrow. I hope she's alright."

"So do we Tenzin, we're her friends after all," Mako replied. "But as it is right now, we can't do anything about it. Besides, things have been pretty quiet; it's not like a giant toad is going to just run up to the city and cause a panic."

The rest of them looked at him strangely, and so did he once he processed what he actually said. Before one of them could open their mouths, the doors burst open and in came one of the White Lotus guards. "Councilman Tenzin, It's urgent, there's something huge coming towards our direction! It looks like a giant toad sir!"

Tenzin looked incredulous, but seeing the serious look in the guards eye, he decided to play along. He rose, and was followed out of the room by everyone else, all wishing to know how Mako was apparently now capable of seeing the future.

Upon reaching the guard tower, the group gathered around Tenzin as he took a telescope from one of the guards and extended it. "Which direction?" he asked.

"To the northwest sir!" Came the reply.

Focusing the telescope in that direction, Tenzin put his eye to the glass and looked north west. What he saw shocked him. Instead of the guard merely seeing things, there was definitely something big heading their way, and it was hopping. "How is that possible?! Toads shouldn't be that big!?"

No one had an answer for him. Deciding he had seen enough, Tenzin closed the telescope and handed it back to the guard. "We must prepare to meet that thing, if it intends to harm the city, we must stop it, whatever that is."

The group nodded, and they scattered. Katara, Pema and Asami , to the temple housing; and Tenzin, Mako and Bolin the furthest point closest to the creature that was coming their way.

* * *

xxxx with Korra and Naruto xxxx

Only a few hours had past, but the sun was already making its way in the sky, which Naruto observed offhandedly.

'_How long has it been since I've seen the sun? Too long to count, or care. Either way, it's good to be back out in the world again' _Naruto felt the wind rush past him, mussing up his hair as it went. He looked at the girl with him, who had regained a good root, and was now enjoying the ride, watching the ground speed by them underneath Gamakichi's movement. He grinned a little at how similar she was to _her_. '_She's loyal to her f__riends, and to her teachers as well. Willing to defend them with her life, and caring too. Not to mention, good looking. And strong willed, unerring, and chasing a noble dream.'_

But that was where the similarities ended. Unlike _her,_ Korra was outspoken, brash, and often acted before she thought. _She _was quiet, graceful, and considered her every move before making it. The two were different from each other, but at the same time, so similar. It was almost nostalgic for Naruto.

Gamakichi broke the silence. "Hey is that it over there?"

Korra and Naruto looked in the direction they were facing, and Naruto beheld something in the distance. It appeared to be a shining city, and everything was so much more modern than his old village. He got lost in a moment of nostalgia, but quickly snapped out of it. "Get a grip," he muttered to himself. "That was then, this is now."

Korra confirmed that the city was their destination, or more specifically, the island off the coast, next to the monument of a bald man with an arrow coming down his forehead. His calm visage gave him the feeling of being a great ruler, and guide to a good future.

As Gamakichi put less and less distance between them and the island, Naruto noticed something off. "Korra," He called, gaining her attention. "Did you call ahead for a welcoming committee?"

Korra frowned in confusion. "No, why?"

"Cause I see a bunch of people at the point closest to us, and they don't appear to be happy."

Korra looked over, while they were barely visible, she could just barely make out the figures, including those of the guards and a bald head. "That looks like Tenzin!"

While riding Gamakichi, the two had discussed what Korra had learned thus far, and who her teachers were. When the young Avatar described her air-bending master, Naruto immediately decided that he needed to lighten up, and he just may have the thing to do it too.

Gamakichi had started to slow down when he saw a flare of orange that was quickly increasing in size. Then his eyes adjusted and he saw that the flare was a flame, and it wasn't growing, but getting closer. "Hold on tight guys, this is gonna be rough!"

Korra, Naga, and Naruto braced themselves as the giant chief toad jumped out of the way of the flame, which had been aimed for his face. Gamakichi had to quickly alter his course again, as this time a boulder was thrown at him.  
"Why are they attacking us!?" Korra yelled.

"Why wouldn't they?" Naruto yelled back. "They've never seen anything as big as Gamakichi before. We need to let them know that he's alright."

"I have an idea." Korra said. "But I need to get close to the water, on it if I can."

Gamakichi replied. "I can do that!"

With that, the toad began to run towards the water. Once he was at the water's edge, he hopped over onto the water, and ran along the surface.

Korra was transfixed. How was a toad this large walking on water? She was broken out of her musing when Naruto yelled. "You might want to put your idea to use now!"

Nodding, Korra turned and leaped off of Gamakichi, Bending the water to create a spout that she dived into. Once the spout had descended fully, Korra surfaced and bent the water to carry her to Air Temple Island.

* * *

xxx With Tenzin xxx

"Ugh, Why can't this thing stay still!?" Mako yelled in frustration.

Once the toad had gotten close enough, Mako let loose a huge flame, aiming for its head. Bolin had followed up by forming a boulder, and catapulting it with the help of one of the earth-bending guards. No matter what they did though, the toad managed to avoid it. Despite its girth, the giant amphibian was quite agile, being able to avoid their attacks.

Mako let another flame loose, but was surprised when a wave rose high enough to block the fireball. He turned to one of the guards that was a water-bender, but they seemed as perplexed as he was. "Who did that?"

The answer came from a most unexpected source, despite its familiarity. "That would be me, Mako."

Mako turned in time to see a girl rise from the surf and walk onto the land. There was no mistaking it. "Korra!? You're back!"

Tenzin ran over to her. "Do you have any idea how worried I was!? I told you not to go! And now look what you did, a toad is threatening the city!"

Korra frowned and felt angry. "That toad, was my ride back here Tenzin."

All action on their end stopped. Bolin and the other Earth-benders halted their progress, and stared incredulously at the girl. Even Tenzin's mouth dropped open. He then pointed to the toad and said. "You RODE that thing back!?"

"Yeah, now if you don't mind, let him come closer, he has the one I've been seeing in my visions Tenzin. I found him."

Tenzin contemplated, then nodded, deciding to trust her judgement. He ordered the other benders to halt their assault, to which they complied. The toad cautiously began walking over the water towards them. Once he had gotten over, Korra introduced him. "Everyone, this is Gamakichi. Gamakichi, Everyone."

Gamakichi waved and said. "Hey!" frightening the others.

"That thing can talk!?" Bolin exclaimed. A figure appeared on top of Gamakichi's head, and ran down the arm, followed by Naga. Once he landed, Everyone got a good look at the young man. He couldn't have been more than a little older than Korra, if appearance was anything to judge. Turning back to Korra, Tenzin said in a calm but agitated voice.

"We need to talk."

* * *

All righty then! Finally finished this chapter, if it seems a little half-baked, my apologies.

Reviews are most appreciated, flames are not. Thanks!


	6. Talks, and a One-sided Challenge

Wow, talk about writers block! Sorry I haven't updated since like, I don't know, September? I've been having the time of my life with school and filling out applications for college. Not to mention handling a new girlfriend, that's quite a challenge right there.

Anywho, as I've explained, I have been having a huge case of writer's block, so progress has been excruciatingly slow. Hopefully you guys won't have to wait for almost a quarter of a year next time

On with the Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Legend of Korra

* * *

Katara may be old, but she was no stranger to the new and unfamiliar. The boy that sat before the group and next to Korra in the dining area; to which the group had relocated, was no exception. His looks seemed innocent, but the old water-bender did not miss the guarded look in his eye, like he was figuring out the best way to get out of the room if things, for whatever reason, took a turn for the worse. Such a look only came with years of training in the art of battle.

'Just who are you, Naruto,' Katara wondered. Korra had already introduced the blond to the rest of them. 'That you would carry yourself as a warrior; despite such youth?'

Where as Katara was merely being curious; her youngest son was being cautious, and he was not nearly as welcoming. This stranger that Korra had brought with her, who was he? Was he responsible for the deaths of all those people? Were there more of him in that mountain range? Tenzin didn't know what to think of the mystery blond, save that he couldn't quite trust him yet, at least until he knew more.

The rest of the group expressed a mixture of the two; Mako and Bolin were divided on the issue. Mako was acting similarly to Tenzin, while his brother was far easier going, if digging into the food that was put out for them and barely paying attention to more than his hunger could be considered easy going. Asami didn't quite know what to make of the blond, since he had been quiet the whole time Korra had been elaborating on her adventure.

Once said girl had finished telling about how Gamakichi, who was sitting next to Naruto, had transformed in order to carry them to Republic City, an uncomfortable silence fell on the others digested her recount. Finally, Tenzin turned to face Naruto, who regarded him with the same neutral expression on his face. "Well, that was quite the tale, now if you don't mind, Naruto," Tenzin said, the name rolling awkwardly off his tongue. "I have some questions I want to ask you?"

Deciding that it couldn't hurt, Naruto shrugged and replied. "Fire away old man."

Tenzin felt his eye twitch. He wasn't that old, right? Nobody could help the grin that slid onto their faces. Tenzin soon got over it and went ahead with his questions. "Very well, how long have you been living in the Mountains of Everlasting Sorrow?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Huh?" he replied.

"The mountain range where Korra says she found you. You do know it's called that, right?" Tenzin said.

Naruto thought about it. Why would someone name a random patch of mountains so negatively? Deciding to put it on the back burner for now, Naruto considered his answer, but found that he had none. "Honestly, I have no idea how long I was in that cave that Korra found me."

Tenzin's eyes narrowed. "Surely you couldn't have been down there long. A week perhaps?"

Instead of the blond answering, Gamakichi chose this moment to step in. "Something like two hundred thousand years."

Everyone, including Naruto looked at the orange toad incredulously. Knowing he had to elaborate, he continued. "Despite his good control, the method that Naruto used to preserve himself, not only held him in suspended animation, but it covered all of the land within the mountains. Our growth rate was slowed down to the point where it would be almost non-existent."

He paused for a breath, and then continued his explanation. "The only reason we found that we could still age was because the Elder Sage, who was the oldest toad at the time, died long after he should have, by about half a century."

**(A/N: You're probably wondering how this is even possible. It's a freaking crossover of two worlds that expresses the paranormal on both sides, With one side having spirits that supposedly gave up their immortality to cross over to the mortal plane, yet still lived for an extremely long time. Who knows what's really possible or not?)**

All was silent as the others, even Bolin, who had stopped eating to listen; processed the information. Finally, Naruto nodded. "It's entirely possible; control over the powers at my disposal was never my fine point. I'm sure glad I was able to limit it to one area only though,"

Gamakichi nodded. "Don't get me wrong, we still aren't completely sure why it happened, but that's a question for which there may never be an answer."

"We? As in, there are more of you?" Mako interjected.

Naruto nodded while replying. "Yep, there's an entire clan of toads. Most of the kids are the size of everyday toads, teens were easily the height of a full grown man, and full grown ones are about as tall as a building. Plus, they can stay up to date with the world's goings on by communicating with other toads."

This caused a shiver to run up everyone's spine. Everywhere a toad could exist, they could report what went on in the world. Tenzin decided to get back on topic. "Back to my questions, what was the time you lived in like?"

No sooner had those words left his mouth, than did the air seem to drop approximately ten degrees, and the crushing pressure Korra remembered feeling weighed down on all of them, minus Naruto.

Said blond's expression darkened and a frown appeared on his face. "Take this as your only warning, Tenzin-san," This caused Gamakichi to start, Naruto was never one for honorifics unless he was either very serious, or if he especially didn't like something that was said by someone. "There are some things that happened on this earth that are best left to waste away in the sands of time. What you ask for is one such subject, for it was a dark time, one that nearly destroyed the world. Please don't ask about it again."

Taking one look at the blond's eyes, which had changed from a calm sea blue to ice cold ones, Tenzin decided that maybe it was best to leave those questions unasked, lest he get a similar reaction. The way the blond looked at him was unsettling, like he would behead Tenzin so fast; his head would already be on the ground before anyone even noticed anything was wrong. The feeling left quicker than it came, and the world seemed to right itself again.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Tenzin noticed that his hand was shaking. The feeling was almost crushing to him, an obliterating force, as a human foot was to the tiny ant. Taking another breath, Tenzin continued. "Very well, did you ever send a message to anyone that was like Korra?"

"You mean, An Avatar?" Naruto asked then shook his head. "No never. None of them were the right one, at least until I felt Korra's presence. I knew she was the right one, all she needed was a little nudge in order to come to me."

"So it was all you?" Tenzin asked. "You're the reason she felt so compelled to seek you out?"

Naruto shrugged. "It may be part of the reason, but there may be another side, one that, in a sense, only Korra could ever know about."

Tenzin looked to Korra, silently asking her if what he said was true, but she was just as confused as he was, and shrugged. "Very well, my final question then is what are you going to do now that you're out and about?"

"Hmm," Naruto hummed, weighing his options. Honestly, he hadn't really considered what he was going to do, now that he was free in a strange new world. Freedom seemed almost surreal to him. A new age, someplace to start over. "I haven't given it much thought, but now that I recall, Korra seems like she needs help with what you call 'air-bending.' Am I wrong in this?"

Tenzin nodded. "Yes, but what can you do to help her?" He challenged. "Unless you're an air-bender, I fear there isn't much you can do."

Naruto smirked, and said. "Well, It's a good thing I am one such 'air-bender'." his smirk widened at Tenzin's start. "I will tell you this much about my past, before I incarcerated myself, the art of bending was just being born. Not even a few years if I recall." He turned to Gamakichi for confirmation, who nodded.

While Tenzin spluttered trying to come up with an intelligent response, Katara decided to make her questions known. "Well, that does sound interesting, but I've got a few of my own, if you don't mind, young man,"

"Not at all, granny. So long as your questions are within reason." Was the blond's reply.

Not at all offended, Katara gave a small chuckle. "I guess my first question is, why do you regard your elder's with such words?"

Naruto grinned. "I guess it's because its how I always talk to older people," He replied. "And no one ever really minded."

"But wouldn't your mother have scolded you for doing such a thing?" Katara returned.

At once, the air seemed to thicken once more. This time, however, the air had a more melancholy feel to it. In that same time, Naruto's expression fell again. "No, kind of hard for your mother to scold you when she was never there."

"You were abandoned?"

Naruto shook his head. "Just the opposite, she was taken from me. She died shortly after I was born. And, as luck would have it, my father followed her approximately a half hour later."

Realizing her mistake, Katara made to apologize for bringing up bad memories, but was stopped when the blond raised a hand. "It's okay, you didn't know. Besides, even if I didn't know them for a long time, I was often told of how great they were as people. It wasn't until I was sixteen when I discovered just how great they were.

"My father was the leader of my home at the time of his death. He died defending his home, despite wishing to be with mom." Naruto lied partially, no need to reveal what really happened that night. "After his death, his predecessor took up the mantle again, despite his age. He made sure that their son was never revealed, at least until I could defend my self from their enemies."

"Why would your father have enemies?" Mako inquired.

"Because before I was conceived, my father and mother were part a war that spanned the whole land," Naruto replied, shocking the others. "During their time, they were acknowledged to be some of the greatest warriors of the war, even by their enemies. If I was revealed before I was ready, many would have tried to kill me, just to spit on my parents' graves."

"Sounds like not even death could keep them separate for long," Katara stated. "They must be proud to have you for a son."

Naruto chuckled. "Heh, yeah, I bet they are,"

After a few seconds of silence Katara said. "If you feel like telling more at a later date, that is your choice."

"Thanks, granny Katara," Naruto said with a grin. "But I doubt I'll ever do so."

Katara frowned. He wasn't willing to open up about the past or his life. Did he really have that bad of a life? "If you don't mind, Naruto," She asked, gaining the blond's attention. "May I ask what you did before you sealed yourself away?"

Naruto's immediate impulse was to lie. It wouldn't do to have them know of his burdens. He was about to let the lie he had spun since he was sealed fly from his lips, when a second consciousness touched his mind. _**"Oh for the love of Kami, just tell them! At least one of them will doubt you for sure, then it's only a matter of time that she tells the others her thoughts."**_

_'Been a while since I last heard _you,' Naruto thought to the voice. '_But that's beside the point, This is better than them knowing the truth. They deserve to remain ignorant.'_

_**"Really? Does SHE need to remain ignorant?"**_His old companion said. _**"I'll be frank, I don't know her better than you do, but I do know enough that this won't come back to bite you in the ass later, so why bother? It's like tearing off a band-aid, best to just get it over with."**_

Naruto growled quietly. '_Why is it that you always win these arguments?'_

_**"Well it couldn't be the fact that I still have centuries on you, could it you dolt?"** _His friend quipped sarcastically. _**"Just do it!"**_

Naruto groaned inwardly, but silently conceded. He faced the others who had been looking at him expectantly. He sighed, deciding that his friend was right, best to just get it over with. "When I was a kid, I enlisted in an academy for those interested in joining my home's military force."

The reactions were surprising to say the least. Only then did he see how the times had truly changed when he observed their aghast expressions. Korra was the first to break the stunned silence. "You joined a military academy when you were a kid? You were a soldier?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I was only about eight when I enrolled, a year younger than anyone else to join. I wanted to earn respect and become the strongest in the whole village, and take up the seat of village leader, and surpass all of the leaders before me."

"But you were just a child!" Asami interjected. "How could your home let such a thing happen? It's disgusting!"

"It's only disgusting because the concept doesn't exist in our time." Tenzin defended Naruto surprisingly. "If I'm to guess correctly, your timeline was either in between, or in a war. Am I so far accurate?"

Naruto just nodded, no elaborating any further. Katara then added in her two cents. "Since this was the case, the lifestyle that Naruto grew up with was also likely common place,"

Asami, Bolin, Mako and Korra were still uncertain. Mako spoke. "But that doesn't make it right, forcing children to fight for their country."

"I never said anyone was forced," Naruto interrupted. "It was encouraged, but no one looked down on those that preferred the quiet, simple life. Even so, the barest minimum of official training was paramount. My home was not the peaceful place yours is."

Naruto shook his head. "But that's beside the point, I wanted to be a soldier, and the leader, who was good friends with me, encouraged it. Even though I had no real idea why he would do that.

"My life wasn't the simplest, like yours, Asami," He said, causing Asami to roll her eyes. "Nor was I as guarded from the world like you Korra, if you're pre- Republic city life is anything to judge by," Korra huffed and crossed her arms "But I liked it, I got to be something important, I got to serve my home with my life, a privilege that many actually could not attest to. Many perished after about a year, I got to be a soldier for three."

"So you must have seen action, right?" Mako asked. "I mean, you were in active service?"

Naruto chuckled. "The only way you weren't in active service was you were either dead, or you weren't in to begin with.

"Peace was only achieved after we all joined together to fight a common enemy. It was a time of peace, and happiness. Everything was right in the world."

As he spoke, Naruto remembered a night that he would never forget.

* * *

xxx Flash back xxx

_It was a pleasant evening, the air was just the right temperature to go for a stroll. Naruto was out for one such stroll in the park, his feet wandering aimlessly, while his mind raced. He had been contemplating his options for the future; still was a matter of fact. His musings left so deep in thought, he didn't know he was being watched by a figure in the shadows, standing not too far from his position. Silently ghosting, the figure began to close the distance, drawing closer and closer._

_The blond was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice the light footsteps behind him. He jumped slightly when a small pair of hands reached around and covered his eyes. He was about to react, when a feminine voice stayed his hand, piercing the din.  
_

_"Guess who?"  
_

_Naruto smirked. He knew all to well who stood behind him now, pressed up against his back. Deciding to make a little game of it, he thumbed his chin, feigning thoughtfulness. "Hmm, are you Sakura?"  
_

_The woman behind him giggled coyly. "No, but nice try. Care to try again?"  
_

_Naruto smirked. "Alright then, how about Ino?"  
_

_"No,"  
_

_"Temari?"  
_

_"No,"  
_

_"Tenten?"  
_

_The girl giggled again. "Naruto..." She said in a faux-irritated voice, but the blond could hear the smile in her voice.  
_

_"Hmmm..." Naruto feigned contemplation, then moved quickly. Breaking her hold, the blond spun around and enveloped his love in an embrace and a tender kiss. She moaned in mock-disappointment, but returned the embrace, pressing herself closer to him and deepening the kiss at the same time.  
_

_Breaking the kiss, but holding onto her still, the blond opened his eyes to behold the beauty before him. Grinning, he said. "I should have known it was you..."  
_

xxx Flashback end xxx

(**_A/N: Hopefully that narrows down the list for those of you who can't seem to comprehend what my pen name could possibly mean. And to those of you who have guessed correctly and call it cliche. Deal with it, or don't read._**)

* * *

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Tenzin asked "Naruto?"

The blond started, not realizing that he had spaced out so much. Slapping a fox-like grin on his face, Naruto chuckled. "Yeah I'm fine gramps, Just remembering something is all."

Tenzin seemed satisfied with his answer, for he then asked. "As I was saying, I was wondering if you could explain what it is that you plan to do, now that you're... free?"

Naruto hummed in contemplation. Truth be told, he hadn't given it much thought at all, aside from helping Korra learn airbending. "I was thinking of helping Korra with her airbending training. From what she's told me, you and her have lacking success as of late."

Raising an eyebrow, Tenzin replied. "Oh, and what makes you think you can be of assistance with this matter?"

"Because despite my youth, I was one of the first to discover air-bending as an ability to wield." he proclaimed, shocking Tenzin. "Bending was a very young art back then. There wasn't even a proper name for the practice. But I was the leading practitioner."

"Really!?" Tenzin asked, sounding amazed. "Did you really learn airbending from the sky bison, like the stories say?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Ok, what the heck's a sky bison? Secondly, I learned airbending by learning to calm my normally chaotic nature, and discipline my control over my natural element, which of course, was air. I learned to be one with the wind."

Tenzin was shocked. "You mean to tell me that there were no sky bison in your time?"

At Naruto's nod, Tenzin crossed his arms and thought for a bit. Opening his eyes, he faced Naruto. "Very well, but I would like to test you, to make sure that you really can air-bend."

Naruto grinned, the anticipation of a battle after so long breaking through the monotony of the situation. "Is that a challenge, old man?"

"Tenzin nodded, slightly irked by the boy's nickname. "In a way, I would like to see if you are indeed a competent bender."

Naruto stood up, raring to go. "Name the time and place Tenzin-jiji,"

"The time is now, and the place is out in the training field." Tenzin replied calmly, also standing. Turning to the others, he said. "Let's go, I can't be the only one who's curious about his abilities."

The rest stood, and followed Naruto and Tenzin out of the dining area.

xxx Training area xxx

As soon as they arrived, Naruto turned around to face the Avatar's son. "Rules and limitations?"

"This will be a bending only match, all else is prohibited." Was Tenzin's reply.

The blond nodded, settling into a light stance, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Tenzin followed suit, settling into the traditional air-bending stance. They both remained there in their respective positions, waiting for their opponent to make the first move. After several heartbeats, Tenzin performed several complicated movements and sent a powerful wave of air in the blonds direction. Said blond bent the air around himself to form a shield, and let the air collide. Spinning around, Naruto caught the wave in his shield, then turned and blasted the air away at Tenzin.

The monk barely managed to dodge the attack, surprised at the speed and fluidity of the blond's movements. He was forced out of his thoughts as he kept moving to dodge and block the various blasts of wind the blond sent at him.

The onlookers were dazzled by how Naruto had successfully kept Tenzin from countering, forcing him to simply weave out of the attacks and block the ones he couldn't. Korra decided that she would try to not get on the blond's bad side, She feared that she would get blown to the other side of the island if this kept up. Finally, Tenzin found an opening in Naruto's offense, and took advantage, sending a thin blast of air at his opponent's feet to knock him off balance.

Naruto grinned, for the monk had just played right into his hand. Advancing forward, he flipped over the wind and and kicked out a viscious blast of air. The blast struck true, hitting Tenzin in the shoulder and knocking him off balance. Naruto followed up with several complicated movements and ended up right in the monk's personal space before blasting him away with a burst of air.

Tenzin went flying, before hitting and rolling on the ground for a bit. Once he stopped, the monk got up, wheezing from the direct hit to his chest area and sweating profusely. He looked up at the blond, fifty feet away, and saw that he wasn't even _sweating_. "Do you yield, Tenzin-jiji?" The blond called. "You're not looking so good right now."

Even if he could go on, Tenzin knew that he was out-matched. Relaxing and clutching his chest, still breathing heavily, Tenzin sank to his knees and nodded, still too winded to speak. The blond relaxed out of his stance. The onlooking group rushed to Tenzin's aid, while Naruto walked calmly, as if without a care in the world.

Striding up to the older monk, Naruto knelt and asked with a grin on his face. "So what did you think, old man, deciding to retire yet?"

Bolin chuckled at the jibe, but was quickly silenced by a look from Mako. Tenzin looked up at Naruto, taking a few deep breaths before finding his voice. "That was certainly a workout, but isn't that a little too aggressive for air-bending?"

Chuckling, the blond strode over to Tenzin's side and slung an arm over his shoulder. "You're forgetting, old man. Different times, different ways."

Tenzin huffed. "Please stop calling me 'old man,'"

Naruto let out a laugh as he guided Tenzin towards the temple. "Not a chance, old man. Not a chance."

* * *

OMG! Finally finished! Okay, I'm going to get to work on the next chapter ASAP. So hopefully I can have it up soon, all depends on what struggles I face along the way.

See you guys next time! Don't forget to review please, and no flames!


End file.
